Dance Fever
by Nev2
Summary: After Ebony, Before Trudy, Jay had another love. But will love end in tragedy, or happiness in the end?
1. Dance With Me Baby

Dance Fever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Tribe.  
  
Summary: After Ebony, before Trudy, Jay had another love.  
  
Dance with me baby  
  
Mega walked into Rams quarters. "Lord Ram, The show will be starting soon. I will call transport for you to get to the Casino." While Ram is leaving he runs into Jay. "Jay! Over here." Jay goes over to Ram. "Yes Lord Ram?" "Can you dance?" Jay is shocked for a minute, but her then admits. "Not well." "Great, you will be in the show." Ram wheeled away and left Jay standing there with his mouth wide open. How was he going to learn to dance?  
  
The show was going well, everyone in the City was there. Ram called up the next group. "Chris and Geneva." The music started and the 2 danced perfectly. Ram didn't like it though. "STOP!" Ram yelled. Everything went silent. "Good, I can see that you two are not intimately involved. It that true?" Geneva looked at Chris in shock. "No we are not." She slowly turned to Ram. "Come here Geneva." Ram called. Geneva came off the stage and everyone got a good look at her. Jay, Ved, Mega and Ram all had dropped jaws. Geneva was beautiful. She had long brown hair and sea green eyes. Her skin was pale and she had a great figure. "Uh...Jay!" Ram called. "This is your new dance partner. Jay meet Geneva, Geneva meet Jay." "Nice to meet you Jay." "The pleasure is all mine." Jay kissed her hand. Ebony sneered. Ok, she was married to Ram but she loved Jay. Geneva turned to face Ebony. "Ebony?" Geneva questioned. Now Ebony recognized her. "Eva?" The two girls hugged. Everyone was staring at them. "Java! Siva!" Geneva hugged them too. By this time most of the people had left the Casino. The Mallrats approached Geneva. Chris was now behind Geneva. "TRUDY?!" "GENEVA??" Trudy and Geneva ran to each other and hugged. "What is going on?" Mega interrupted. "This is my best friend Trudy." Every one had a shocked expression on their face. "Where's Bray?" Geneva, Bray and Trudy were best friends. "He was taken by the Technos." Geneva's face fell. She turned to Ram. "Where is he?" She was trying to be strong but she was about to cry. "Uh...Mega will you make it possible to let the one called Bray go?" Ram was just staring at this troubled beauty. "Uh Ram? Oh all right." Mega left with most of the Technos. Geneva was going to leave with the Mallrats but Ram grabbed her hand. "You will stay with us Geneva." Geneva gave Trudy a sympathetic face. The Mallrats left and Ram looked at Chris. "Guards, put him on the streets." "No!" Geneva was scared they would hurt him. "Don't worry, we will take him to the Mallrats." Geneva was relieved.  
  
Later that day Geneva was the only person at the Cafe, or so she thought. The music was turned on and that startled her. She turned around and saw Jay. "So you are my new dance partner?" Geneva walked over the Jay. "So you want to dance?" Jay grabbed her hand and they danced. They had so much chemistry. At the last beat of the music Jay kissed her. She didn't resist. Chris walked in and saw the two of them "What do you think you are doing?" Chris walked over to the stage. "None of your business!" Geneva stepped away from Jay. Chris left the stage but turned before he left. "I love you Geneva." He closed the door. 


	2. Come Back

Come Back  
  
"BRAY!" Geneva ran right into Bray's arms. "It's good to see you Eva." Bray pulled away and looked at all of the people around them. "I need to get to the mall." Bray hugged Geneva goodbye and left.  
  
Later that day Ved found Geneva in her room. She was sitting on the bed with a pillow in her arms. Ved gently called her name. "Geneva, dinner is ready." Geneva jumped off the bed an followed Ved into the dining room. Ram was there to greet her. "Geneva welcome!" Jay led her to her seat beside him and they had a great meal. Jay walked her back to her room. "I need to tell you something." Jay took her hands in his." I am falling in love with you." Geneva looked into his eyes. "I love you too" Jay leaned in and kissed her. Little did they know Chris was watching them. "She will love me or no one else!" He whispered. Then he set up his master plan with the one and only Ebony. 


	3. Plan It Right

Plan it Right  
  
Chris and Ebony were up all night trying to figure out a good way to get Geneva out of the picture (well that was what Ebony wanted.) So let the games begin...  
  
Chris burst into Ram's quarters and walked over to him he was still sleeping. Chris took out his knife and put it to Ram's neck. Ram called for a guard and Chris was taken to a cage, he needed to die slowly. Geneva came to see Chris. "Chris why did you do that? They are going to kill you." Geneva had been crying and Chris saw that. "Don't cry baby, I'll be out soon." Geneva didn't like him calling her baby. She unlocked the cage and gave him his food. He pulled her to him and kissed her. She pulled away, locked the door and ran. Her vision was blurry from crying and she tripped and fell. She moved to lean against the wall and cried. Jay heard someone crying in the hall. He turned the corner and saw Geneva. He ran to her side. "Sh, Eva, what's wrong?" He held her in his arms and let her cry. They sat there for awhile until Geneva pulled back. "I am worried about Chris." "Don't worry, he will be out soon, I hope." "No, I mean I think he is in love with me." Jay stared at her for a minute. "What would give you that idea?" "He...kissed me." Jay started to get up but Geneva held him back. "Don't do anything stupid Jay." "I won't." Jay kissed her and left.  
  
Jay walked in to the room where Chris was being held. Chris got up "You know, it's not nice to take other guy's 


	4. Death Is Only The Begining

Death is Only The Beginning  
  
"Are you ready?" Ram questioned Jay. "Yes, let me cheek on Eva." Jay lightly knocked on her door. "COME IN!" Jay walked in and kissed her. "Hi honey. Are you ready?" "Why wouldn't I be?" Jay kissed her again. And they walked out together. The music starts and they begin to dance. Geneva twirls to the other side of the room and someone catches her. Not Jay but Chris. She gives Jay a frightened look. Chris was holding her too tight. "Chris please, your hurting me." Chris doesn't answer. Jay grabs Geneva's hand and pulls her it him. "Jay, don't spin me towards him." "Don't worry I won't." Both were speaking through plastered smiles. Chris grabs her again and she is forced to spin to him. "Chris please, just go." "Not until you tell me you love me." "I don't." Chris held her tighter. Jay tried to get her away but Chris wouldn't let go. "Let me go Chris. I don't love you. I never will." "Then you won't love anyone else." Chris pulled out a knife, Jay knocked him out, but before he fell he pushed the knife into Geneva's back. Jay held her in his arms. "Please don't leave me, come back please." Geneva was slightly smiling at him. "I love you Jay." "I love you to Eva, please don't die, please." "Death is only the beginning" Those were her last words. Jay took out his laser and shot and killed Chris. Jay held her in his arms one last time. "I will never forget you my love." Then her body was taken away. All of the city saw the whole thing. Trudy was there to comfort Jay. And you know the rest ;) 


End file.
